Cigarettes and Roses
by My blue rose
Summary: Moments in Kurama and Shizuru's life on how they went from being friends to lovers. Some fluff, some angst, and everything in between. Kurama/Shizuru
1. Chapter 1

**Cigarettes and Roses**

The sun was setting; bands of pink, peach, purple, and gold streaked across the horizon. Their reflection turned the fluffy white clouds into pink puffs of cotton candy against the darkening blue sky. Gentle breezes caused leaves to flutter, dust to stir, and teased red tresses about the face of a man sitting on a grassy slope.

His effeminate frame was clothed in black jeans, a lilac button down shirt and black dress shoes. He had his knees drawn to his chest; arms crossed over them, his chin resting on top. The redhead's face was impassive, except for his emerald-green eyes. They held some unfathomable emotion in their depths as they gazed unblinkingly at the vibrant sunset.

A figure descended the hill and sat down next to the man, who made no indication that he had noticed her. She was dressed in brown pants and tennis shoes with a white blouse and tan vest. She tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder and drew a long drag on her cigarette. She turned to the redhead and exhaled a stream of smoke in his face. He coughed, scowling.

"What was that for?" Kurama asked crossly.

"Oh, I was just making sure you hadn't died with your eyes open. You were sitting so still it was hard to tell." Shizuru replied airily. He snorted in disbelief.

"You were just waiting for an excuse to do that I'll bet."

"I do try. That shirt makes you look like a girl." His eyebrows rose.

"My mother gave me this shirt."

"Did she ever tell you that she wanted a girl?" The plant-master shook his head chuckling.

"How come all our conversations are like this?"

"Like what?"

"Whenever I want to be alone, you come along and insult me in a way that makes me not mind that, yet again, you've come to bother me." The brown eyed girl laughed.

"Your ass deep in denial, Kurama. I don't come bother and insult you when you want to be alone. I come and make you laugh whenever you are feeling down." Kurama's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did-" He began.

"I know you were upset? Because I _know_ you, Kurama. You put on that stoic façade of yours and think no one will notice, because, god forbid, you act like a _normal_ person and show some feelings and talk to someone about it."

He blinked, looking taken aback at her uncanny insight into his mind. Shizuru turned back to the sunset and he did the same. It was almost over now. Only a brilliant streak of yellow-gold light peaked over the mountains, contrasting with the navy blue sky. The first star of the night appeared, twinkling merrily. It was soon join by a dozen others and the last vestiges of light vanished from the sky.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime Kurama, anytime." There was a smile in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cigarettes and Roses**

The roses were over. They had bloomed in early spring, small buds transforming into a rainbow of colors against the green grass. Multihued and monochrome; delicate mauve and sunshine yellow, brilliant orange and snow white, palest pink to deepest red. In summer, the thick air was permeated with their sweet fragrance. Their perfume made people smile unconsciously, a simple pleasure of summer to be enjoyed.

Now the dead shriveled heads hung limply from their stems, their browning petals scattered on the ground below. A cold draft blew through the garden, causing trees to rustle and the rose bushes to tremble.

A man stood on the thick grass that carpeted the ground. His hands were deep in the pockets of the light brown duster he wore. He gazed forlornly at the dead plants before him, idly sweeping a lock of crimson hair off his face. His brows furrowed, and he seemed to make a decision. Hand out stretched he lightly caressed a rose stem, deftly avoiding the thorns.

"What are you doing?"

The man started, surprised. Unbeknownst to him a young woman in an indigo blue T-shirt had crept up behind him and now spoke.

"That has to be a first. The infamous Kurama caught off his guard by the beautiful Shizuru." The woman said melodramatically.

The man withdrew his hand from the rose and turned around, a slightly pained look on his face. He sighed audibly, then smiled at the auburn haired girl.

"Shizuru, to what do I owe this pleasant meeting?"

"Don't try to distract me with fancy pleasantries, Kurama. Just think what Yusuke will say when I tell him I snuck up on you, he's been trying for months." Shizuru smirked rather deviously.

"You only managed it because I was distracted. I was using my ki at the time." he gestured to the roses.

"There's a fine line between legitimate excuses and defensive rationalization, Kurama. You weren't using any ki." She said haughtily.

"How do you know?" Kurama queried, eyebrows raised.

"I'm psychic, remember?"

"Damn," He muttered. Shizuru laughed.

"So tell me, what are you doing?" she jerked her neck in the direction of the roses.

"I was considering having the roses bloom again."

"Their time is over; you shouldn't make them go backwards, even if you have the power to." She said kindly.

"Life can only be understood backwards." Kurama said softly.

"Yes, but it must be _lived _forwards. Now is the time for the leaves to change color, and for 'mums, not roses."

The man blinked and turned to look once more at the thorny plants. He ran fingers through his long hair then sighed heavily and shook his head. Kurama looked the girl in the eye and smiled.

"I know where we can find us some chrysanthemums." He said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She teased.

"You won't tell Yusuke how you surprised me?"

"Lets just say they better be damn good 'mums, Kurama."

* * *

**A/N:** "Life can only be understood backwards, but it must be lived forwards." -_ S. A Cuprigard_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cigarettes and Roses**

The stars were out; thousands upon thousands could be seen, filling the night sky. The shining points of light twinkled and flashed. Some fell slowly across the sky while most stood still. Some of the stars were red, and in the background an enormous green and yellow band of the Milky Way.

A woman was outside on the porch smoking. Dressed in a white blouse and black jeans, she was sitting on the railing gazing at the sky. Sounds of the party still going on inside were muted and distant. Behind her the sliding door opened and closed; she did not turn around to see who it was.

A red haired man walked over ad stood beside her. He was dressed in black pants and a white long-sleeved button down shirt; it was intricately embroidered with little red flowers that had green leaves and stems. He looked up at the sky then at her and exhaled slowly.

"It's beautiful," the woman whispered.

"Like a certain girl I know." The man muttered softly.

"This girl sounds like someone I should know about." The woman quipped, still looking at the sky. The man snorted and shook his head.

"You can't accept a simple compliment?"

She lowered her head and surveyed him like someone would a beautiful sculpture. Bringing her glowing cigarette to her lips she took a long pull on it then blew out the smoke slowly.

"It takes a special man to wear something like that when he's sober."

"We're back to insults, so I'll take that as a no. And I have had a drink." He nodded towards the door.

"_A_ drink? As in only one? That's not nearly enough, even for a lightweight like you. I have no problem accepting a simple compliment, by the way. It's just that lately with you it is neither a complement nor is it simple."

"I am not a lightweight. I simply refrain from the overindulgence that other people seem to enjoy. And it _was,_ as always, a simple compliment"

"People like me, you mean? Overindulgence? Ha! Kurama, you pride yourself on being so careful, so _controlled. _I'll bet you're scared of getting even a little drunk! You cling to your inhibitions, terrified of letting go even just a little. _That's_ your greatest fear." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "And it wasn't a simple compliment; you were teasing me, as always."

"I am not afraid of getting drunk. I have these inhibitions, as you call them, for a reason. You should know I fear very little, least of all alcohol." He scoffed, eyes narrowed. "And I wasn't teasing you. I simply thought you looked nice tonight."

"No, you aren't afraid of getting drunk. You are afraid of what might happen to the people you love if you lose those inhibitions. You fear what you might do to them. You think you're such a monster! You can't lighten up a little and maybe have some fun!" she stood up and strode to the door, sliding it open.

"And if you simply thought I looked nice, then you should have said so plainly instead of teasing me like I was your girlfriend or something. I can not believe _you, _of all people, would toy with my emotions like this! You shouldn't say things you don't mean!"

She walked inside sliding the door closed a little harder than necessary. It was silent for a moment then a soft voice muttered into the night.

"But I did mean it…"


End file.
